Controlling a computing device is typically done using a mouse, track pad, touch screen, or trackball. All of these control devices require a user to use their hands. In some activities, the user might not have a free hand to control the cursor, application, or hardware. Users can lose focus on a task when they have to use their hands to control a cursor or enter shortcut commands. This is true in the context of musicianship, gaming, manufacturing, medical, dental, accounting, graphic design, and other fields. Most controllers in these areas require both hands, such as guitar, keyboard, stringed and woodwind instruments, game controllers, and controls for medical devices. For example, musicians are limited in their ability to control software, such as mouse functionality, while playing. Other types of users are similarly prevented from using a typical hand-controlled input device. Even in conventional uses, a hand-controlled input device such as a mouse can require a user to stop typing in order to use the mouse. In short, the user can lose focus on their task based on the limited interfaces available to software and hardware.
Attempts to address the need for a foot-controlled mouse or other controller have been largely unsuccessful. Because feet and toes do not have the dexterity of fingers, foot-based mice have not yet solved the combination of both controlling a cursor and clicking. It can be difficult to navigate to a precise spot on screen and also click the spot, all using one or both feet. For example, a foot-controlled mouse can include a pad that slides or tilts in different directions to move the cursor. However, a separate button is usually provided for clicking. When the user takes their foot off of the pad, they can inadvertently move the mouse off of the target. They can also lose their balance if they are standing up. Similarly, putting their foot back onto the pad can cause the cursor to move unintentionally. In many applications, it is not possible to control the pad with one foot while controlling all clicking with the other foot. For example, a musician must keep a foot on the ground for balance during a performance unless they are sitting down.
Additionally, when certain functions need to be repeated multiple times, it can be difficult for the user to repeatedly access the correct function by using their feet. As an example, if a user is recording music, they might wish to repeatedly record and playback segments. In fact, up to 30% of a musician's time in recording is spent doing just that. Using their foot to navigate between these functions can be cumbersome. This is particularly true when musicians are learning to play a song or are following a lesson and need to repeatedly pause and return to a particular part.
Existing foot-controlled mice, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,522,324, do not allow a user to easily switch between directional or mouse functionality and pre-assigned functions. Instead, the foot-controlled mouse is limited to a single mode while being used in an application.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved foot-controlled multi-function controller, and specifically one that allows a user to manage mouse and short-cut functions by switching between mouse control and programmed functions without using hands.